1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to modular camouflage outfit accessories and more particularly pertains to systems and methods for retaining camouflage material on a user's clothing, apparel and/or person.
2. Background and Related Art
Camouflage techniques are currently available for hunting. For example, camouflage clothing has been designed with different forms of patterns and colors for use in specific geographical areas. While such patterns have been available, none have been able to perfectly match every background environment. Thus, while a specific camouflage pattern material might function in general better than no camouflage pattern material at all, an alert animal can still quite easily visually detect a human outline.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to provide camouflage, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.